Oha Suta
Oha Suta (おはスタ Oha Suta) is a television show that airs in Japan on TV Tokyo. The full title of the show is "Oha Suta: The Super Kids Station". The show is a remake of a show in 1979 that was on TV Tokyo, called "Ohayō Studio". It often shows trailers and new Pokémon on occasion. Segments related to Pokémon * Pokémon: The World - In this segment, host Becky would enlist a word of the day in an attempt to teach the viewers the English language. These words linked to Pokémon in some fashion. For example, . * Pokémon Movie Trailer Debut - The latest trailers and posters of Pokémon Movies often debut on Thursday mornings and broadcasted on the anime episode later that day. This is likely due to the fact that Kōichi Yamadera has been a voice actor in all of the Pokémon Movies. Movie posters often make their debut on the show. * Pokémon Game Scoops - Mostly during Generation V, the main cast would often reveal new information on the upcoming games, a new feature was announced daily. Clips from the game, and Pokémon Artwork was shown. * Pokémon Tretta School (ポケモントレッタスクール!) - A few times a month during the end of 2014 and the beginning of 2015, 'Tretta Leader Kento' ( トレッタリーダー ケント) and 'Erinin' (えりりん educated the viewers about the Pokémon Tretta Game, and announcements about special events and new features were also discussed. * Oha Suta Pokémon Division (おはスタポケモン部) - This segment began airing from November 24th, 2014, and covered many aspects of the Pokémon Franchise. The show host Yamamoto would Tweet the day of airing of the next segment. Often a guest would appear, and discuss a particular topic about the franchise, for example, any episode of the Anime. * Hoopa's Appear! Plan (フーパのおでまし大作戦) - A short anime series about began airing every Thursday starting on April 23rd 2015. * Pokémon Headline (ポケモン ヘッドライン) - Hosted by DJ KOZY and DJ Hanamaru (ハナマル), the segments aired in 2015 and 2016 and announced events that were going to take place concerning the Pokémon Franchise. * Pocket Monsters XY&Z Latest Scoop Ranking (ポケットモンスター XY&Z 最新スクープランキング) - This segment gave information about the latest episodes of the XY anime, upto season XYZ. This segment gave some behind-the-scenes information, artwork, and clips of the new series. * POKE FES. 2016 (おはスタポケモンフェス2016) - From Monday, November 14th, 2016 until Thursday, November 17th, 2016, Oha Suta held the special Pokémon Festival 2016 to help promote the Pokémon franchise and the launch of the Seventh Generation games Pokémon Sun and Moon. New Pokémon revealed on Oha Suta A number of Pokémon were revealed during the 'Pokémon Game Scoops' division of the show, most notably during the fifth Generation. * On an episode airing on July 23, 2010, two new Pokemon, Mamanbo (ママンボウ), and Gigaiath (ギガイアス ) were revealed. Their English names were later revealed to be and respectively. * On an episode airing April 9, 2018, was revealed. External links * * Category:TV and VOD it:Oha Suta